stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Benjamin, Jr.
Adam Benjamin Jr. (August 6, 1935–September 7, 1982) was a U.S. Representative from Indiana from 1977 to 1982. Born to Assyrian parents, in Gary, Indiana on August 6, 1935, Adam Benjamin, Jr. became one of the Calumet Region's most dynamic and respected legislators. After graduating from Kemper Military School in Boonville, Missouri in 1952, Benjamin served as a Marine in the Korean War until 1954. Upon his honorable discharge, he gained an appointment to the United States Military Academy, West Point, New York, earning a B.S. degree in engineering in 1958. Following three years of airborne and ranger training in the U.S. Army, Benjamin returned to Gary in 1961 and began teaching math and physics at Edison High School. Two years later, he entered public service as the Gary zoning administrator; he gained further experience in local government acting as Gary Mayor A. Martin Katz's executive secretary from 1965 through 1966. Shortly after receiving a law degree from Valparaiso University in 1966, Benjamin began his sixteen year legislative career by winning election as a state representative. Four years later, in 1971, he moved to the state senate, where he was named Outstanding State Senator by newsmen assigned to report on the Indiana General Assembly. As a state legislator, Mr. Benjamin developed a new code of ethics for legislators, worked on a new state medical malpractice act, and facilitated court reform for the Lake County Superior Court system. He became known as one of the most dedicated and hard working public officials in Indiana. By 1972, Mr. Benjamin had gained considerable legislative skill and developed a reputation as an effective lawmaker. His bid for the 1st District seat in the U.S. Congress failed, however, and Mr. Benjamin continued his work as a state senator in Indianapolis, awaiting his next opportunity to seek higher office. In 1976, Benjamin again ran for congress and defeated incumbent Ray J. Madden by a 56% to 34% margin. During his six years as a U.S. Representative, Adam Benjamin chaired the House Appropriations Subcommittee on Transportation, aiding Northwest Indiana with projects such as improved Amtrak facilities, new South Shore Railroad commuter cars, and funding for an I-94 interchange to provide access to the Indiana Dunes National Lakeshore as well as improvements in Gary's bus system and municipal airport. In addition, Congressman Benjamin chaired the executive committee of the Congressional Steel Caucus, a group of congressmen organized to revitalize the nation's steel industry. To encourage the Calumet Region's economic recovery, Mr. Benjamin worked to establish the Calumet Forum, with representatives of labor, industry, banking, publishing, education, politics, transportation, and the religious community seeking to promote the economic resurgence and development of the Region. Regarding the importance of the Forum, Mr. Benjamin commented, "I've put myself on the line for this...I've got to do it. It just has to be done." Adam Benjamin continued to gain a reputation hard work, dedication, effectiveness, and loyalty among both his colleagues and his constituents. He retained his seat in the 1978 and 1980 elections, and was seeking a fourth Congressional term when he died suddenly from a heart ailment in September 1982. He is buried in Merrillville, Indiana's Calumet Park Cemetery. The Veterans Affairs clinic in Crown Point, Indiana is named in his honor. See also *Assyrian Church of the East *List of Famous Assyrians External links * *Entry from Congressional Biographical Database Category:1935 births Category:1982 deaths Category:American people of Assyrian descent Category:Indiana Democrats Category:Indiana State Senators Category:Members of the Indiana House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Indiana Category:People from Gary, Indiana Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Marines Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Valparaiso University alumni de:Adam Benjamin